Catching Feelings
by fallspring99
Summary: A serious of unconnected oneshots about Cat and Beck. I will take requests, just ask :
1. Chapter 1

**So i** **know a lot of people are doing this right now but I'm gonna do a one shot series. All Bat. Mostly because I have a lot of one shots and song-fics that are taking up a lot of space. I will take requests so if you have any tell me :) Itallics areswing lyrics **

**Die In Your Arms **

**I don't own VicTORIous or Justin Biebers song**

* * *

:

:

:

Cat Valentine sat in the black box theater after school doing her homework. She liked to do it here because it was quite, unlike her house where her brother was screaming at plants and her mom was watching old Julia Child cooking shows trying to duplicate the recipes. She plugged her head phones into her pear phone and pressed shuffle and as if it knew what she wanted, her pear pad started playing exactly the song she was dying to listen to.

"_Say you love me, as much as I love you would hurt me baby could you do it to me yeah_?" She sang along to the song while doing her calculus homework. "_Would you lie to me baby? Cause the truth hurts so much more. Would you do the things that drive me crazy? Leave my heart still at the door? oh I can't help it I'm just selfish_." She smiled and closed her book standing up and dancing around the room to the music. "_There's no way that I could share you! That would break my heart to pieces, honestly the truth is, If I could just die in your arms. I wouldn't mind, cause every time you touch me I just die in your arms. Ooh it feels so right, so baby baby please don't stop boy_!" She smiled when she changed it from girl to boy. "_Ooh baby, lovin' you ain't easy, but it sure is worth a shot_" She hadn't noticed Beck walk in when she was half way though the first verse. He smiled and leaned against the door watching his small read head best friend sing her heart out on the stage of the black box theater. "_Ooh if there is a reason, to call me a fool, cause I love to hard are there any rules baby? If this is a lesson, baby teach me to behave. Just tell me what I gotta do, just to stay right to you! Ooh I can't help it I'm just selfish. There's no way that I could share you! That would break my heart to pieces_." She sang loudly with her eyes closed spinning around and giggling. "_Honestly the truth is if I could just die in your arms, i wouldn't mind_," Beck then made the mistake of moving causing the door to close and Cat to snap out of her song. Her eyes quickly opened and she pulled her head phones out. "Sorry." she looked down and started gathering her stuff. Beck smiled and walked over to help her.

"Don't be. You have an amazing voice, Cat." He smiled and handed her her text book. She smiled back and took it slipping it into her backpack.

"Thanks, for the book and the compliment." She zipped her bag and sat on the stage.

"I liked that song." Beck sat down next to her.

"Me too. It's one of my favorites." She looked down at her hands. "Could you not tell anyone I was in here singing."

"I wasn't going to but why not?" He asked amused.

"Well, I never get the lead role and if people knew I was singing in here they'd think I was trying to make someone feel bad for me and offer me a role. And that's not what I was doing." Cat shook her head. "It was an accident. I was just trying to do my homework."

"Cat, I won't tell anyone." He put a hand on her knee. "But i did just pick up the new audition list and I think you should try out of the lead in the musical."

"I couldn't. Jade wants that role. And so does Tori. And they're my friends."

"If they're really your friends, they'll understand that you have the right to want the role too." Beck smiled and squeezed Cats knee gently. She smiled and nodded.

"Okay. I will, thanks Beck." She hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"So, if you were gonna sing that song to someone, who would it be?" Beck asked casually. Cat bit her lip and pulled her bag over her shoulder. She stood up.

"I don't know. I mean, I'm not dating anyone right now. But I defiantly love people a lot." She though about it some more and walked towards the door. "Who would you sing it to?" She asked.

"I guess I don't know either." He admitted staring down at his hands. Car walked to the door then turned around and watched him. She thought of all the times when he'd made her feel better when she was sad, or made her realize her full potential. He truly was her best friend and had always and hopefully would always be there for her

"You." She simply said.

"What?" He asked looking up at her confused. She giggled and smiled at him.

"I would sing the song to you." She blew him a kiss and skipped out of the room, down the hall, and to her yellow bug. Beck sat in the black box smiling. He laid back and stared at the ceiling.

"_Loving you ain't easy_." He shook his head and smiled "_But it sure is worth a shot."_

* * *

I hope you liked it. More to come soon :) tell me if you have any requests for songs or anything :) And if you haven't heard Ariana Grande's cover of Die In Your Arms, GO LISTEN it's AMAZING!


	2. We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together

**We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together**

**Though i love Cat and Beck as a couple, i also love this song and it was requested, so i wrote this. I had an idea immediately. Sorry if Beck is kinda a jerk.**

**So this chapter is dedicated to Disgidestedangle! i hope you like it. :)**

**I don't own VicTORIous or Taylor Swifts song.**

* * *

**:**

**:**

**:**

Cat rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. It was always this. Fighting, breaking up, getting back together, and then fighting. She couldn't take it anymore. They weren't happy, so what was the point? Beck ran his hand threw his hair, finally taking a break from yelling.

"Beck, I'm breaking up with you." She said calmly, standing up from his bed and grabbing her beg.

"Fine, whatever. I'll talk to you tomorrow, we can talk about this or something." He said. He knew how this went. They fight. She breaks up with him. He apologizes, and they get back together. That's how it always was.

"No, for good this time. We're never getting back together. We can be friends, but we don't work." She explained, still sounding calm and slightly bored. They'd done this to many times, she was over it.

"yeah, sure. We're done forever." beck replied sarcastically. She'd done this before, but she always came back.

"No, really we're over! Like forever!" She insisted.

"Okay, whatever you say." He murmured turning on the TV. He wasn't worried. He was Beck Oliver. She was lucky to be with him.

"You are such a jerk!" She yelled running out of the RV, but unlike all the other times, she wasn't sad, she was pissed. He thought she would just always be there for him to use as some sort of back up plan. Well not anymore. She was gonna make sure he knew they were never ever **ever** getting back together. A mischievous smirk stretched across her face and she quickly texted Jade and Tori.

**To- Jade, Tori**

_U guys up for a little revenge?_

**From- Jade**

_When am i not?_

**From- Tori**

_Ooh fun!_

Cat smiled. Oh yes, this would be fun. Oh so fun.

**That friday**

Cat stood back stage with Jade and Tori at the friday night concert. They were signing back up and helping her with some other parts. She wore a black sequin tank top and black skinny jeans. All her jewelry was red along with her pumps and lipstick. Her bright red hair was loosely curled and hung a couple inches past her shoulders. Tori and Jade were in the same thing with the colors flipped,except their lipstick was a soft rose. She was selling this song to Taylor Swift for her new album red so she figured she'd use that.

"Cat you look amazing!" Tori gushed. Cat smiled and fixed her head set.

"Thanks, hopefully he gets the message."

"Oh, he will." Jade smirked ."And totally and completely embarrassed but..." Jade trailed off and all the girls burst into a fit of laughter. Cat peered though the curtains and saw Beck sitting front row, center. Perfect. She smirked, this was the most devious thing she'd ever done. She kinda liked it.

"Up, next, we have Cat Valentine preforming and original song." Sikowitz announced before walking back stage and sipping milk from a coconut. Cat, Tori, and Jade walked on stage and Cat took center.

"Hi, everyone! I wrote this sing for a very special someone and i hope the message gets across." Cat smiled and winking at Beck. A couple of his friends punched his arms, but he shrugged it off trying to act cool.

"**I Remember when we broke up the first time**

**Seeing this is, and had enough, it's like**

**We haven't seen each other in a month**

**When you, said you, needed space, what?" **

She shrugged her shoulder playfully and smiled dancing a swaying to the music.

"**When you come around again and say**

**Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change**

**Trust me, remember how that lasted for a day**

**I say, I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you" **

Cat clutched her chest dramatically and walked over to Tori and Jade singing the next part next to them.

"**Oooh we called it off again last night**

**But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you**

**We are never ever ever ever getting back together**

**We are never ever ever ever getting back together" **

She laughed slightly and shook her head going back to the center of the stage. Tori and Jade sway playfully and sang along to the chorus.

"**You go talk to your friends talk**

**And my friends talk to me**

**But we are never ever ever ever getting back together" **

She pointed to Becks and his friends then to her friends and smiled. Beck glared at her and sunk down in his seat.

"**Like ever."**

She said in her regular talking voice.

"**I'm really gonna miss you picking fights**

**And me, falling for a screaming that I'm right**

**And you, will hide away and find your piece of mine with some indie record that's much cooler than mine" **

Tori laughed in the background and Cat smiled.

"**Oooh you called me up again tonight**"

She made a phone with her hand and Beck looked like he was trying to sink into the ground.

"**But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you**

**We are never ever ever ever getting back together**

**We are never ever ever ever getting back together**

**You go talk to your friends talk**

**And my friends talk to me**

**But we are never ever ever ever getting back together**"

She smiled and motioned for everyone to get up. Everyone but Beck did and started clapping along to the beat. A spot light fell on Cat.

**"I used to think, that we, were forever ever ever**

**And I used to say never say never**"

Tori and Jade came up and stood on either side of Cat and they acted like they were having a completely normal conversation.

"**Huh, he calls me up and he's like, I still love you**

**And i'm like, I mean, I mean this is exhausting, you know**

**We are never getting back together, like ever**"

She mocked Becks voice and explains what actually had happened a couple night before.

"**We are never ever ever ever getting back together**

**We are never ever ever ever getting back together**

**You go talk to your friends talk**

**And my friends talk to me**

**But we are never ever ever ever getting back together**

**Not getting back together, we**

**Oh, getting back together**

**You go talk to your friends talk**

**And my friends talk to me"**

They danced around and sang the last chorus having as much fun as possible.

"**But we are never ever ever ever getting back together**"

Cat walked to the center stage and blew Beck a kiss the ran off stage laughing with Tori and Jade.

"You think he got the point?" Tori asked, holding her sides from laughing so much. Cat looked and saw Beck storming away and getting into his car. People singing the lyrics to him as he left and laughing at him.

"Ooh yeah, i think he got the point."

* * *

**I hope liked it. I love this song ;) remember to make requests because they're really fun!**


	3. Mad

**Mad**

**Since i'm not allowed to write this how i want to, i'm writing it like this. It's a little weird. I hope you like it.**

**And they are 21.**

**Remember to request songs :)**

**no on requested this one, i wrote this a while ago so it goes out to: Disgidestendangel and batzevieforever for reviewing :)**

**I don't own VicTORIous or Ne-Yo's song, Mad.**

**:**

**:**

**:**

Andre stepped on stage at the gangs favorite bar. It was open mic night and everyones favorite couple had been fighting and making the night awkward. He sat down at the piano and cleared his throat. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Hi, I'm Andre Harris. My buddy has been telling me recently that him and his girl have been having problems." He saw Cat shoot Beck a death glare. "But he also told me about their rule, about never going to bed mad at each other, which i thought was a good rule to live by. So this song goes out to them, I love you guys."

"**Oooo oooo oooo**

**Oooo oooo ummm**

**She's staring at me, I'm sitting wondering what she's thinking**

**Ummm Nobodies talking, cause' talking just turns into screaming (Oooo)**

**And now as I'm yelling over her, she yelling over me, **

**all that it means, is neither of us is listening, **

**and what's even worse, that we don't even remember why we're fighting."**

_Cat pushed her chair out from the table and stormed into the kitchen. Beck followed her and grabbed her arm._

_ "Let go!" She screamed pulling her arm away. He instantly did but continued to follow her into their bedroom. "Stop following me!" _

_ "No! We are not done talking about this." She stood across the bed from him and crossed her arms._

_ "Yes, we are. Why the hell do you wanna talk to me if I'm such a bitch?" She spat glaring at him._

_ "I didn't say you were a bitch, i said you were acting like a bitch."_

_ "What the fuck is the difference, and how the hell is telling you i don't want you to go out drinking with you're friends one time acting like a bitch, I'm sorry if i want to spend a little time with you. You just fucking got back from a world tour to promote your movie." _

_ "It's not that i don't want to spend time with you, i just want to go out for an hour or two!"_

_ "Whatever, have fun, just know you're sleeping on the fucking couch." She threw his pillow and a blanket at him then pushed him out of the room and slammed the door. She slid down the door and burst into tears. When had they become this couple? Always fighting, this wasn't them. It had gotten to the point that it just seemed like they fought because they could, like it was a game. Beck walked down the stairs and set up a bed on the couch then sat down. He almost couldn't remember a time when he and Cat weren't fighting in the past couple months. It was getting bad. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and called Andre. _

**"So both of us are mad for nothing, (fighting for)**

**Nothing, (crying for)**

**Nothing (oohh)**

**When we wont let it go nothing (come back for)**

**nothing,**

**it should be nothing**

**to a love like what we got oh baby**

**I know sometimes it's gonna rain, **

**but baby can we make up know, cause' i can't sleep thought the pain (Can't sleep through the pain)**

**girl i don't wanna go to bed, mad at you**

**and i don't want you to go to bed, mad at me**

**no i don't wanna go to bed mad at you**

**and i don't want you to go to bed, mad at me (Oh noo)"**

_Beck swallowed and went to the computer. He grabbed a piece of printer paper and a pen and wrote a quick note on it in his boyish hand writing. He went upstairs and slipped the note under the door. Cat looked down and picked it up. _

_ I'm sorry, i love you_

_She smiled and walked to her side table she took out pink pen and wrote back in her girly loopy hand writing. She slipped it under the door. _

_ I'm sorry, and i love you too. _

_It was his turn to smiled and he wrote back, then slipped the note under the door._

_ Can i come inside?_

_She stood up and opened the door. He looked up at her and smiled. She wrapped her arms around his torso and cried into his chest. He rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head. _

**"Umm**

**And it gets me upset, girl when you're constantly accusing (asking questions like you already know)**

**We're fighting war, baby when both of us are losing (This ain't the way that love is supposed to go, What happened to working it out?)**

**We fall into this place where you ain't backing down and i ain;t backing down,**

**so what the hell do we do now?**

_Again with the pillow throwing, door slamming and yelling. They couldn't even remember what it was about this time. Leaving the toilet seat up? "Forgetting" to mail an invitation to an annoying cousin? But neither of them would budge. Cat stood in the middle of their bed room and looked around at all the pictures. They were so happy in all of them. Where the fuck did this couple go? She wanted to be happy care free Cat Valentine again. She wanted her biggest worries to be which cereal to eat. When she was gonna squeeze in time to watch the past two episodes of So You Think You Can Dance before the new episode that night, not if her boyfriend was gonna come home of not. _

_Beck stood in the living room. He looked at all the picture that we're on the mantle. Then when they bought this house, when they graduated high school, Cat's 18th birthday, both of their 21st birthdays. He looked at his favorite. It was from their high school graduation, everyone else had thrown their caps in the air but Beck had tuned to Cat and planted a passionate kiss on her lips. He took the picture out of the frame and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. He wrote on the paper quickly then slipped it and the picture under the door._

**"So both of us are mad for nothing, (fighting for)**

**Nothing, (crying for)**

**Nothing (oohh)**

**When we wont let it go nothing (come back for)**

**nothing,**

**it should be nothing**

**to a love like what we got oh baby**

**I know sometimes it's gonna rain, **

**but baby can we make up know, cause' i can't sleep thought the pain (Can't sleep through the pain)**

**girl i don't wanna go to bed, mad at you**

**and i don't want you to go to bed, mad at me**

**no i don't wanna go to bed mad at you**

**and i don't want you to go to bed, mad at me (Oh noo)"**

_Where the hell did they go?_

_Cat read Beck's note. She sighed and grabbed the pen she had had ready next to her._

_I wish i knew_

_She slid it under the door and could hear Beck press the paper against the door as a hard surface to write on. _

_I want them back._

_She smiled and nodded then realizing he couldn't see her, wrote on the paper_

_me too._

_She stood and opened the door after that. He was already standing. She gave him a soft smiled and he planted a passionate kiss on her lips again. _

**"Oh baby this love ain't gone be perfect (perfect, perfect, oh no)**

**And just how good it's gonna be**

**we can fuss it, we can fight, as long as everything is alright between us before we go to sleep...**

**baby we're gonna be...**

**happy... babay**

**ohhhh...ohhhh" **

Cat looked over at Beck and he gave her a small smiled she left Tori's side and walked over to him, whispering something in his eat. He smiled and nodded. She took his hand and lead him out of the bar and to their black honda. He opened the door for her then ran around to the other side and got in. She kissed his lips before he started driving.

**I know sometimes it's gonna rain, **

**but baby can we make up know, cause' i can't sleep thought the pain (Can't sleep through the pain)**

**girl i don't wanna go to bed, mad at you**

**and i don't want you to go to bed, mad at me**

**no i don't wanna go to bed mad at you**

**and i don't want you to go to bed, mad at me (oh noo nooo noo)"**

The crowed roared and Andre smiled and got off the stage. He walked over to his friends, ignoring all the, _you were amazings_.

"Where are Beck and Cat?" He asked.

"They left before the last chorus." Jade answered.

"I wonder where they went." Andre asked shrugging is shoulders

Cat smiled and took Becks hand. They had gone to the Santa Monica Pier and we're now on top of the ferris wheel.

"We're so high up!" Cat giggled looking over LA. Beck smiled and kissed her. This was how it was supposed to bed. Easy, loving, carefree.

"Cat?"

"Yes?" She pulled out the ring he'd had in his coat pocket for almost 6 months and her face light up like times square.

"Marry me?"

**Okay cheesy i know. please review. :)**


	4. Worldwide

**WorldWide**

**imNotThomas- 1st. AWWW! 2nd.I'll have yours up soon**

**AJ Kenobi- Thanks :) I'll have yours up after Thomas'**

**This one is again dedicated to Digestendangle, for selecting the song :) I hope you like it.**

**SORRY it took so long! i started High School and it's a little crazy!**

**I was just trying to start a new story and i did, i'll post it in a bit but i was wondering if anyone would be interested in reading about Cat and Beck before I Got You? I know you're probably sick of it. :) **

**Anyway starting theres a poll on my profile, vote in it please!**

_**this is the music**_

**i don't own VicTORIous or Big Time Rush's song.**

* * *

**:**

**:**

**:**

Caterina Oliver flopped down in her back on the bed she usually shared with her movie star husband, Beck Oliver, but sadly her was currently on a movie tour for three months. She couldn't believe it. She'd begged him not to go and he'd tried to get out of it but couldn't. She put her hand on her flat stomach and plugged in her pear phone. A Big Time Rush song that completely reflected her situation filled her ears.

"_**Wait a minute before you tell me anything**_

_**How was your day?**_

_**'Cause I been missing**_

_**You by my side, yeah**_**"**

Beck looked at the clock next to is bed. It was 9:00 am in Paris meaning it was 12:00 am in LA. Was it too late to call Cat? He debated it in his head over and over. He needed to talk to her. He decided to man up and just call her. He grabbed his black pear phone and dialed her number quickly.

"Hello?" Cat said into the phone groggily. She was fallen asleep with the song on repeat.

"Hey, did i wake you up?"

"_**Did I awake you out of your dream?**_

_**I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep**_

_**You calm me down**_

_**There's something about the sound of your voice"**_

She sat up after hearing the sound of Beck's voice she smiled.

"Yeah, but it's fine, hows Paris?"

"It would be better if you were here." He leaned back on the bed frame. "I miss you. I'm debating wether or not to jump on a plane home."

"I miss you too, and as much as i want you home, you have to stay there, it's your job. I hate you being so far away though."

"_**I, I, I, I never, never, never**_

_**As far away as it may seem no**_

_**Soon we'll be together**_

_**We'll pick up right where we left off" **_

"I know. But I'm there with you in spirit." He smiled. He could hear crying in the background.

"Jaspers up." He heard her get up he sighed. He was missing the most important couple months of his sons life. When he'd start talking and walking. "Awww, my poor baby." He smiled again when he heard Cat soothing their son.

"Can you put the phone to his ear?"

"Sure." He heard shuffling and assumed the phone had been moved.

"Hi, buddy. I'm you dad. I know you can't see me, and probably don't remember me, but i love you very much, and when i get home, I'm gonna spend everyday with you."

"_**Paris, London, Tokyo**_

_**It's just one thing that I gotta do**_

_**Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone**_

_**Hello, tuck you in every night"**_

_"_So where are you going after Paris?" Cat asked sitting in the rocking chair next to Jaspers bed.

"London, Tokyo, Toronto, Australia-"

"Okay, a lot of places." Cat smiled slowly swaying Jasper back and forth.

"Yeah, lots of airplanes." He sighed. "Call me before you go to sleep, okay?"

"I will, but it'll be the middle of the night for you."

"It doesn't matter."

"_**And I can hardly take another goodbye**_

_**Baby, won't be long**_

_**You're the one that I'm waiting on**_

_**Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah"**_

"I should go, i have to get up early tomorrow." Cat yawned and got back in bed.

"Okay, wait, what do you have to do?"

"We do have a baby, i always have to get early." She giggled and lied down staring at the ceiling. Beck did the same.

"I wish i was there." He sighed.

_**"Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide**_

_**Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide**_

_**Girl, I'll be thinking about you"**_

"I really gotta go." Cat said a couple hours later. They'd been talking for four hours straight. She'd gotten maybe 3 hours of sleep before he'd called. She was gonna have a fun day. "And you probably do to." She was right. He had to start getting ready for the premier.

"You're right."

"Don't go falling for any french girls, okay."

"I won't. I'll be thinking of you the whole time."

_**"Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls**_

_**That know my name**_

_**But don't you worry, no**_

_**'Cause you have my heart"**_

_And he's on the cover... AGAIN! _Cat thought angrily as she picked up her favorite trashy magazine a month later. Beck was on the cover, as always. She put it back down and pushed her cart around the grocery store. Jasper played with a rubber chicken in the front of the cart. Cat watched as two teenage girls picked up the magazine she'd just been holding and squealed when they saw him in the front. She couldn't blame them. He was cute.

_**"It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city**_

_**Just get up and go**_

_**The show must go on**_

_**So I need you to be strong"**_

Beck looked threw the pictures on his phone before his plane took off. Just before he turned it off he got a text from Cat. It was a picture of her and Jasper on a blanket in the park. He smiled, She had told him they were going on a picnic that day with Tori.

_From- Cat_

_We love and miss you! Have a safe flight :)_

He smiled and wrote back before putting his phone on airplane mode and shoving it in his pocket.

_From- Beck_

_I love you guys too._

She smiled too and put her phone to her chest. Only two more moths until she'd see him again.

_**"I, I, I, I never, never, never**_

_**As far away as it may seem no**_

_**Soon we'll be together**_

_**We'll pick up right where we left off**_

_**Paris, London, Tokyo**_

_**It's just one thing that I gotta do**_

_**Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone**_

_**Hello, tuck you in every night**_

_**And I can hardly take another goodbye**_

_**Baby, won't be long**_

_**You're the one that I'm waiting on**_

_**Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, yeah**_

_**Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide**_

_**Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide**_

_**Girl, I'll be thinking about you"**_

_From- Cat_

_Please come home.._

_From- Beck_

_i wish i could... only a month left_

_From- Cat_

_toooooooooooooo looooooooooooooooong_

_From- Beck_

_even if i'm not there i'm thinking about you guys every second of everyday._

_From- Cat_

_I miss you so much_

_From- Beck_

_i miss you too_

_**"Whoa, wherever the wind blows me**_

_**You're still the one and only girl on my mind**_

_**No, there ain't no one better**_

_**(Worldwide)**_

_**So always remember**_

_**(Worldwide)**_

_**Always remember, girl, you're mine**_

_**Paris, London, Tokyo**_

_**It's just one thing that I gotta do**_

_**Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone**_

_**Hello, tuck you in every night**_

_**And I can hardly take another goodbye**_

_**Baby, won't be long**_

_**You're the one that I'm waiting on**_

_**Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah**_

_**Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide**_

_**Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide**_

_**Girl, I'll be thinking about you"**_

Cat smiled and picked up her son. He was sitting up in his crib with his hands on the bar.

"Daddies coming home today." She walked with him down the stairs and kissed his forehead.

"Mommy, foo!" He cooed. He's recently started talking. Saying little things like mommy and foo for food. He'd also said Daddy a couple times but of course only when Cat mentioned Beck.

"Okay, lets get you... do you want a banana?" She put him down in the high chair.

"icky!"

"Okay, how about-"

"Daddy!"

_**"Worldwide**_

_**Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls**_

_**That know my name**_

_**But don't you worry**_

_**'Cause you have my heart"**_

Cat turned around and saw Beck walking into the kitchen. She smiled.

"Hey." She put the towel in her hand down

"Hi."She jumped into his arms and kissed him. He smiled and held her up by her butt.

"I missed you."

"I was thinking about you the whole time."

* * *

**Okay i hope you liked it. It's not great. i know. I'm sorry i'm distracted with all my homework. BTW I have a french test tomorrow, wish me luck?**


	5. A Year Without Rain

**A Year** **Without Rain**

**IM BACK! IM SORRY! I started Highschool and it's hard! Plus there's this really cute guy who's destructing me. I have a B! (I'm a straight A student) okay I know this isn't the song Thomas requested but it came in recently and I'm instantly had an idea! So thank you**

**oBeautifulwritero for suggesting this song! I didn't use all the lyrics though...**

**A Year Without Rain**

**I don't own VicTORIous! Or Selena's AMAZING song**

* * *

_[can you feel me when I think about you, With every breath I take]_

"Cat?" Beck knocked on the door to Cat room before peaking his head around it.

"Hey!" She pulled her head phones out and let the room fill with the faint out of Selena Gomez's A Year Without Rain. "What are you doing here?" She pulled him into the room and closed the door.

"I had this ache telling me you needed me. Are you okay?" He pulled her into his lap. She sighed and rested her head in his chest.

"Everything is WRONG! My mom is away, my dad is working and my brothers at the hospital. I'm all alone." She started to sob into his chest, he tightened his grip on her and kissed her head, slowly rocking them back and forth.

"You'll never be alone. I've got you."

_[im missing you so much, can't help. That I'm in love]_

"Beck come back!" Cat whined into her phone. He was in Canada for a month over the summer and she couldn't stand it! This was the last summer before college and he was spending it away from her.

"Cat it's only been two weeks."

"That's 14 days! That's 336 hours! 20,160 minutes which is 1,209,600 seconds!" She huffed and sat in her bed putting the flash card where she'd written that down next to her.

"How long did it take you to figure that out?" He asked teasing her. Math was never her strong suit.

"I made Robbie do it." She breathed. "And I can't help if I miss you! I love you!"

"I love you too baby. I'll be back before you know it."

_[i need you by my side, don't know how I'll survive]_

"Please leave me alone." Cat tried to push past the many people at the house party and fine Beck so they could go home. This was not her scene. If this is why everyone loves college so much, then she was going to hate the next four years.

"Come on baby, you can't blame me." The guy grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Let me go!" She screamed trying to pull her arm away.

"Not a chance." The guy smirked.

"I'm gonna give you 10 seconds to get your hands off my girlfriend before I kill you." The guys looked up at beck then quickly let go and ran. Cat buried her head in the safety of Becks chest and he stroked her back.

"I don't know what I'd do with out you. You're my knight in shining armor." She kissed his cheek.

"Don't you forget it."

_[its the like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet, won't you save me]_

"Cat please come out." Beck sat with his cheek pressed against Cats bathroom door. She's locked herself in there and her roommate had called him to see if he could get her out.

"Beck?" She croaked opening the door a crack. The top latch was still closed so he could only see a sliver of her face.

"What's wrong?" He stood up and looked at her sadly.

"Promise you won't be mad?" She asked looking down.

"I promise." She opened the door and brought him inside before locking it again. He turned to him and lifted the sleeves of her long shirt. He saw the fresh cuts on her left arms. He stepped back

"I've never done it before, I just feel like my world is crashing down and I don't know what to do." She sobbed looking down. He cradled her in his arms and vowed he's never let her feel the need to do this again. He'd move in an never leave her alone if he had to.

_[i need you here I can't explain but a day with out you, is like a year without rain.]_

"Cat stop." She dropped the razor before it touched her skin and turned around. Beck put his bag down and ran to her, making sure she didn't hurt herself. It had been a year. A while damn year since she last did this. "Why?" He asked looking at the razor.

"I don't know. Every time you leave I get scared you won't come back. I know I sound like a crazy clingy girlfriend and it probably seems like I only do this of attentions, but I can't help it!" She sank to the floor and he slowly pulled her into his lap and rocked her back and forth. "I need you with me to feel safe. And when your gone for a day, it feels like years."

"I love you. I'm never gonna let you go. I do have to leave sometimes, but I'm always coming back. You don't have to do this. I love you. Please." She realized for the first time how much this hurt him. His tears dripped off his chin an feel to the top of her head, making her cry too.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

**Okay this was kinda depressing. And short. Sorry about that! I'll actually try to update sooner. Any song requests?**


	6. God Gave Me You

**HIIIIIIII!**

**I'm sad I had to delete my one shot Fall because I guess it broke the rules... **

**ANYWAY This was requested a LONG time ago by ImNotThomas. I apologize for it taking so long! His review was SO SWEET! He said the song reminds him of his girlfriend, well know they're married so his wife! Lol**

**So this is dedicated to Digidestendangel, ImNotThomas, and their baby :) (that's on my part congrats guys!) **

**I hope you like it **

**Also I know a lot of people have done this song, I tried to do something different with it. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own VicTORIous or the song God Gave Me You by Blake Shelton. **

* * *

"Cat?" 25 year old Beck Oliver walked up to his wife. She turned around and pressed her finger to her lips. She crept out of their 2 year old daughters room and pushed him out also.

"Sorry I didn't want to wake her up." She smiled and him and pecked his lips. "What's up?" She asked, walking back to their room. He followed sheepishly and sat in the bed. She stripped out of her day clothes and slipped on a large t-shirt and sleep shorts. Beck walked over and pulled up her shirt, pressing his hands to her four month pregnant stomach.

"I hope it's a boy." He smiled looking into her eyes. She giggled and looked at her stomach.

"I don't care as long as they're healthy." She pulled him over to the bed "What did you want to tell me?" She asked him lying under the covers.

"I love you." He kissed her lips.

"I love you too?" She said, a slight hint of a question in his voice. They settled into bed and Cat quickly drifted off to sleep. Beck lied on his back, remember all the times Cat had been there for him along with the lyrics to one of his favorite songs filled his head.

** I've been a walking heartache**

**I've made a mess of me**

**The person that I've been lately**

**Ain't who I wanna be**

_ "Beck are you okay?" Cat asked her friend one day after school. He was siting with his back pressed against his locker staring into space. He had recently been not only dumped by his girlfriend of 3 years, but rejected by a girl he'd always liked. _

_ "Yeah I'm fine." He slightly snapped, not looking at her. She slid down the lockers next to him. _

_ "Then why are you being mean?" She asked looking at him innocently. _

_ "I..." He thought about it. Maybe he had been more snappy lately. "I'm sorry. I just... I've been going through a hard time right now. With Jade as then Tori. I'm not the person I wish I was." He sighed. _

_ "Well I think we need to work on making you happy." She smiled and kissed his cheek. Pulling him up from his butt. _

_ "Cat-"_

_ "No! We are getting ice cream and you're gonna like it!" She smiled and skipped out of the building then back in when she saw he wasn't following. "Come on slow poke!" She skipped back out again. Beck smiled and jogged to catch up with her, happy for the first time in weeks. _

**But you stay here right beside me**

**Watch as the storm blows through**

**And I need you**

_"Will you go out with me?" Beck turned to Cat on a walk a month and a half later. Cat blew on the dandelion in her hand, making a wish while the seeds blew off the stem, and into the sky then turned to him. _

_ "We are out silly!"_

_ "No like on a date." He clarified. _

_ "Why would you want to go out with me?" She asked, kicking the pebbled of the trail they were walking on with the toe of her red KEDs. _

_ "Because your amazing. You've stayed by me, while I've been a complete jackass. You never thought about anything but making me smile. And I love that." She blushed still looking at her feet then looked up at him. _

_ "Okay." She nodded. "But, you have to let me do one thing first." They stopped walking and turned to face each other. _

_ "What?" She stood on her tip toes and pressed a kiss to his lips. They both felt sparks immediately and she pulled away. _

_ "Okay. I'll defiantly go out with you." She giggled and look his hand. "On a date not just a walk." _

**Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs**

**God gave me you for the days of doubt**

**And for when I think I've lost my way**

**There are no words here left to say, it's true**

**God gave me you. **

_ "there have been so many time, when I didn't know if I could make it through something." Beck looked into Cats eyes on the beach on day two months later. "I thought I was going to be in that rut I was in four months ago for the rest of my life. I never thought I'd make it to a place where I could be with someone ever again." He smiled at Cat who was tearing up. "But you changed that." He nudged her nose with his. "I love you Cat." She started crying and her face broke into a huge grin. "I love you more than I've ever loved anyone."_

_ "I love you too!" She smiled and jumped up and down before giving him a soft kiss "and I'll never leave your side." _

**There's more here than what were seeing**

**A divine conspiracy**

**That you, an angel lovely**

**Could somehow fall for me**

**You'll always be love's great martyr**

**And I'll be the flattered fool**

**And I need you**

**Yeah!**

_ "Beck!" Cat ran up to her boyfriend of a year and threw her arms around his neck. He picked her up and spun her around her graduation gown flowing in the wind. "We graduated!" She smiled kissing his lips._

_ "We did. We are officially adults in society." He smiled. _

_ "You are! I'm still 17." She poked his stomach. _

_ "I have a question for you." He smiled. _

_ "Whaty?" _

_ "Are we gonna say together?" He asked her taking her left hand in his. _

_ "Of course! I wanna be with you forever. That why we..." She giggled and trailed off remembering the night a couple weeks before. He smiled too. _

_ "So then you won't mind wearing this." He asked pulling out a beautiful diamond ring. _

_ "Oh my god!" She covered her mouth with her right hand. _

_ "Will you marry me?" He asked. _

_ "Yes!" She smiled and he slipped the ring on his hand. "You're my forever love."_

_ "And you're mine." _

**God gave me you for the ups and downs**

**God gave me you for the days of doubt**

**And for when I think I've lost my way**

**There are no words here left to say, it's true**

**God gave me you. **

_ "I don't know if i can do this." Beck looked over at his best man Andre on his wedding day. "I'm only 18 what if I'm to young to get married. _

_ "Beck, it's not like this is some random girl, this is Cat. She's been you're best friend for years, she'd the only person who knows you better than i do." Andre chuckled and punched Beck's arm slightly. "Hell, she knows you better than you know you." Beck laughed and looked over at Andre._

_ "That's probably true." Beck smiled. "Thanks man."_

**On my own I'm only  
Half of what I could be  
I can't do without you  
We are stitched together  
And what love has tethered  
I pray we never undo**

_ "Beck where the hell are you." Cat breathed into the phone as she was wheeled into the hospital about 20 minutes after she'd gone into labor._

_ "I'm getting in the car and headed to the airport. I promise i'll make it."_

_ "You better or i swear I will murder you." She growled bending over in pain as another contraction hit._

_ "Breath Cat, like this teacher taught you." Tori instructed while holding her hand._

_ "Tori i love you, but will you please shut up!' Tori nodded._

_ "Beck hurry." She whispered into the phone._

_ "Cat you can push any time." The doctor said while Cat lied down in her bed._

_ "I can't push without Beck" she looked over at Jade and Tori._

_ "Can we wait any longer?" Tori asked the doctor._

_ "The baby is coming." The doctor looked at Cat._

_ "But Beck..." She started crying even harder than she already was. They we're supposed to be there for each other, he was supposed to be her rock._

_ "Cat you need to start pushing." The doctor said looking up at her._

_ "Okay, listen lady, she wants the father to-" Jade was cut off by Beck running in out of breath._

_ "I'm here." He was in a suit and looked at sweaty but he was there. Cat smiled and he took her hand._

_ "So can i start pushing yet or...?" Cat asked looking at the doctor who gave a sarcastic laugh and nodded._

**God gave me you for the ups and downs  
God gave me you for the days of doubt  
God gave me you for the ups and downs  
God gave me you for the days of doubt  
For when I think I've lost my way  
There are no words here left to say, it's true  
God gave me you, gave me you  
Gave me you**

Beck shot up in bed and turned to his sleeping wife. She had one hand over her stomach protectively and the other lie on her pillow next to her head. He gently shook her awake and she sat up quickly.

"What's wrong?" She asked after looking around a little. He cupped her face and kissed her slowly then pulled her into a tight hug. "Am i dying?"

"No. I just want you to know that i love you, i'll always love you and yes i was nervous on our wedding day and yes sometimes i get grouchy and maybe I'm not the smartest guy in the world, but you've stayed with me and been there for me and i love you. and thank you thank you for being the most perfect wife, and best friend, and mother to my child i could ever ask for." She blinked several times before speaking.

"Can you repeat that i only got like half of it." He smiled and kissed her.

"i love you."

"i love you too but where is this coming from?"

"I just don't feel like i tell you enough, how much of a blessing you are to me."

* * *

**OKAY! FINALLY DONE! I'm sorry it took so long. I'll try to update soon next is AJ Kenodi's request :) feel free to still leave songs. Please review. I really hope these lyrics are right i got them off the internet **


	7. Just Another Birthday

**Just Another Birthday**

**ImNotThomas- **_I realized that after i put it up. I didn't mean to copy it at all and if she wants me to take it down i will :)_

**Digidestend Angel- **_I'm glad you liked it! You guys are seriously the cutest. Thank you that means a lot :)!_

**Jeremy Shane- **_Thanks for reviewing _

**Guest****_- _**_In case you're reading this, thanks :)_

**This is dedicated to AJ Kenobi for picking the song. I hope you like it :) **

* * *

Caterina Valentine sat on her queen sized bed on her 22 birthday trusty guitar by her side and note book in hand. She thought back about all the years, all the times she's prayed he'd come back. That he'd come and see her. The one thing she's wanted for her birthday every year since she was 12. She cleared her throat and starts to sing.

**_Sixteen finds me_**

**_Blowing out the candles and making wishes_**

**_and all around me _**

**_is everyone but the one I'm wishing for._**

_"Happy birthday dear Cat, Happy birthday to you!' Cat smiled and looked at the large candles spelling out 16 on the top of her birthday cake. Her friends had all come over after school to celebrate her birthday. She was finally 16. She smiled and closed her eye tightly, crossing her fingers under the table and made her wish. _I want my daddy back _She smiled slightly and blew out her candles them opened her eyes. _

_ "What'd you wish for?" Beck asked sitting down next to her at the large table in her dinning room._

_ "If i tell you, it won't come true." She smiled._

**_And he sent me flowers_**

**_and gift-wrapped excuses_**

**_from a daddy whose daughter_**

**_wants to see him again_**

_ "Caterina." She looked up from setting up the new looping machine Andre had gotten her in her room and saw her mom at the door. She was holding a large bouquet of pink roses and a medium sized box._

_ "You already got me a present though." She stood up and smiled referring to the pink Mini Copper her mom had given her that morning._

_ "These are from your dad." Her mom handed them to her and left her daughter to examine the gift. She dropped the flowers on her desk and ripped open the card. _

Dear Kitten,

I'm sorry i'm not there to say this to you. Happy birthday. I'm so proud of you.

Love, Dad

_She threw the card in the trash and opened the present. It was a stuffed bear. She screamed and threw it across the room. If he was so sorry why wasn't he there? Why didn't he come and say this to her face?_

**_And I know, I know_**

**_It's just another birthday_**

**_But i guess i thought_**

**_this would be the one_**

**_when he would call me, see me_**

**_Hold me and free me_**

**_But it's just another birthday._**

_ Beck opened the door to his RV to see a sobbing Cat on his door step. He ushered her in and she fell into his arms crying harder._

_ " what's wrong, baby girl?"_

_ "He didn't call." She whimpered into his shirt, clutching the front. _

_ "Oh Cat." He knew that was all she wanted. For her dad to care, to come and see her, even to call. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and brought her to his bed so she could lie down. He held her while she cried and it broke his heart._

**_And I'll be fine_**

**_I'll be fine_**

Cat sat and whipped her tears, while writing down the lyrics she'd just sang. She then grabbed her guitar and started again.

**_Nineteen finds me _**

**_And I'm wild-eyed and wide open_**

**_i gave myself away to love_**

**_But backseat promises fade like mist_**

**_I'm screaming at the midnight air _**

**_everyone hears but i don't care_**

**_My heart's clenched just like a fist_**

**_'Cause, people, I didn't ask for any of this_**

**_and I'm not fine_**

**_I'm not fine._**

_ Caterina Valentine walked through the house she shared with her boyfriend of a year, Trey. He wasn't the nicest of guys. He's never laid a hand on her but he was verbally abusive. It was her 19th birthday, and like always, he wasn't home. She heard her new watch that Jade had given her earlier that day for her birthday beep and she looked down seeing it had been three minutes. She flipped over the test in her hand. _Positive._ This couldn't be happening. She didn't want this. She didn't want any of this. Not Trey, not a baby, and defiantly not Trey's baby. She walked outside to the middle of her yard and screamed. She couldn't hold it in. She just wanted her dad to hold her and tell her everything was gonna be alright. But he wasn't gonna do that. He was gone and there was nothing she could do about it._

**_In the company of stranger_**

**_In a cold sterile room_**

**_All alone with a chile inside me_**

**_and I don't know what to do_**

**_Jesus, can you hear me_**

**_Come and heal my brokenness_**

**_Put the pieces back together _**

**_and be a father to the fatherless_**

_She sat on the table of the abortion clinic later that day. She didn't know what to do. She had realized she did want a child. More than anything she wanted a baby. But she didn't want a baby with Trey, and she didn't want her child to not have a father. She thought about Beck, sitting in the waiting room, waiting for her. About what he'd said when he drove her here. That he'd support her and help her, no matter what she ended up doing. She quickly was taken out of her thoughts when the doctor walked in._

_ "Ms. Valentine, I just want to be sure, is this what you want to do?" The woman asked with warm eyes._

_ "No, I'm sorry." She stood up and walked out of the room. "Beck?" He looked up and saw Cat walking towards him._

_ "Hey, that was quick." He stood up._

_ "I didn't do it. Will you help me?" She asked looking up at him. He smiled and nodded._

_ "Of course i'll help you."_

**_Twenty-one finds me_**

**_Blowing out candles and making wishes_**

**_and all around me my barefoot princess twirls and sings_**

**_It's so amazing_**

**_Looking Back at all God's brought us though _**

**_You are my happy birthday_**

**_and you were born to break the chains_**

_ "Happy Birthday dear mommy happy birthday to you!" Maya Rose Oliver twirled around and sang to her mother. She was almost a year and a half and Cat couldn't help but smile every time the little girl walked into the room. Beck picked up the little girl and sat her on her lap while Cat made a wish on her candles. She closed her eyes and thought about her wish. For once in her life, she didn't wish for her dad. She didn't need him anymore. _I want a pony _She finally decided and blew out her candles then looked at her husband and daughter._

_ "What did you wish for?" Beck asked smiling and trying to keep Maya from poking her fingers in Cat's cake._

_ "No! Then i won't come tue!" Maya covered her dads mouth with her small hands. _

**_Now i know, i know_**

**_It's not just another birthday_**

**_'Cause I'm here, she's here _**

**_and look how far we've come_**

**_since you've called me saw me_**

**_Held me and freed me_**

**_Thank you, Lord, for another birthday _**

**_And we'll be fine_**

**_We'll be fine_**

Cat smiled and closed her notebook, whipping tears from her eyes. She hid the notebook under some shoe boxes in the closet and put her guitar back on the stand.

"MOMMY!" Maya burst in the room and ran to hug her moms legs. Cat smiled and picked up her little girl, spinning her around. "Happy bifday!" She kissed her moms cheek and giggled.

"Thank you sweetie." Cat held her girl on her hip and they walked down stairs to were Beck had made a nice big breakfast for everyone. "Beck this is amazing!" She put her daughter down and kissed her husband on the lips.

"You're amazing." He smiled then handed her a letter. "This came from your dad this morning." She took it and threw it away.

"I don't care about him anymore"

* * *

**Okay i hope you liked it! This kinda hit home a little. My dad left before i was born, so i've always kinda wished he cared. But he was never there and i've grown to except that. Anyway, i posted a poll on my profile because i think I'm gonna delete my story 19 minutes but i want to post a new one. Please vote in my poll and review :)**


	8. The One That Got Away

**The One That Got Away**

**Aj kenobi- **_thanks that makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside...even though you're not even the real AJ Kenobi..._

**ImNotThomas- **_thanks :)_

**Digidestend Angel- **_Thank you! It seriously makes me so happy ever time you review, I'm SO glad you like these stories!_

**_AJ Kenobi (the real one)- _**_I'm glad you liked it and i got your PM, i know it wasn't you, I'm not mad._

**_Jeremy Shane- _**_thanks_

**EVERYONE GO LOOK UP JESSE WILLIAMS AND TELL ME IF YOU THINK HE'S GORGEOUS! My friend is telling me he isn't and well... look him up for your self and tell me what you think**

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE**

**This is dedicated to Bunnies-Take-Over-The-Universe, for picking the song. I hope you like it.**

**this is the song **_this is a memory _this is present time

**I do not own VicTORIous or Katy Perry's song, The One That Got Away**

* * *

30 year old Beckett James Oliver reached to turn the radio off in his car, after pulling up to his destination when the words of the overly cocky radio announcer came through the speakers.

"And next on WILD 949 We have a new song by Caterina Valentine, The One That Got Away." He sat back in his car and listened to the song, his mind flooding with memories, memories of the girl he was once _oh so _in love with.

**"Summer after high school when we first met**

** We make out in your Mustang to Radiohead**

** And on my 18th birthday **

** we got matching tattoos"**

_ "You did great babe." He praised his girlfriend as they got to his black 1968 Mustang. It was her 18th birthday, and as he promised, he took her to get matching tattoos. They'd each gotten the outline of Mickey Mouse's head on their wrists, only Cat got a red bow on the ear of hers, making it Minnie Mouse._

_ "Are you kidding! I was almost sobbing!" She smiled and slipped into the passenger seat. He closed the door and slid over to top, then got into the drivers seat. _

_ "Yeah almost." He smiled and leaned over to kiss her. She giggled and climbed on to her lap wrapped her arms around her neck. He smirked and wrapped her arms around his waist._

**"Used to steal your parents' liquor **

** and climb on the roof**

** talk about our future**

** like we had a clue**

** Never planned that one say**

** I'd be losing you"**

_"In five years, where do you see yourself?' Cat asked after taking a small chug of expensive french wine form the bottle._

_ "Hopefully not in LA." He leaned back against the slanted roof looking at her. "Probably just traveling, really trying to pick up the culture of other places." He shrugged and looked at her taking the wine bottle. "What about you?"_

_ "I don't know. I hope we're still together." She blushed and looked down. He lifted her chin and kissed her._

_ "Well obviously, other than that." He smiled._

_ "As long as I'm with you it doesn't matter."_

**"In another life**

** i would be your girl**

** We'd keep all our promises**

** be us against the world"**

She wrote a song...about me? Beck wondered in his head. He never thought she'd ever think of him again. Not after what had happened, not after how he'd just gone. She really felt like this?

**"In another life**

** i would make you stay**

** So i don't have to day **

** you were the one that got away**

** the one that got away"**

_ "Beck, who's Sarah?" Cat asked walking into the kitchen holding the letter he'd slipped in under the pillow on his side of the bed the day before. He looked over at her, she looked so hot, in his large white t-shirt, her hair all messed up. "Beck?" He snapped out of it. "Who's Sarah?" She repeated, not sounding mad or anything, just... curious._

_ "Just a friend." He looked better and realized she hadn't taken it out of the envelope. Good._

_ "If she'd just a friend why'd you hide the letter?" She asked innocently. He ran his hands though his long unruly locks._

_ "I didn't want you to find out like this."_

_ "Find out what?" She looked worried._

_ "I have a son."_

** "I was June and you were my Johnny Cash**

** Never one without the other, we made a pact**

** Sometimes when i miss you **

** I put those records on, (whoa)"**

Beck thought back to the many records they'd collected together. How he'd convinced her everything sounded better on vinyl. So she used all she had saved up and bought a record player, even though she was planning on using the money to buy a new computer for school. There would always be computers, she justified when he asked if she was sure, but one day no one will be able to find record players. He smiled at the thought of her listening to all the record they collected, at the fact that she even still had them.

**"Someone said you had your tattoo removed**

** Saw you downtown singing the blues**

** It's time to face the music**

** I'm no longer your muse."**

He looked down at his wrist. Who ever told her that, lied. He still had his tattoo, and he knew for a fact she still had hers. Whenever she was interview peopled asked her what is was. She would respond, it reminds me of a better time. That alway made him smiled. She was wrong about another thing, He still wrote songs about her. He was constantly thinking about her. He never stopped.

**"But in another life**

** i would be your girl**

** We'd keep all our promises**

** be us against the world**

** In another life**

** i would make you stay**

** So i don't have to day **

** you were the one that got away**

** the one that got away**

** the o-o-o-o-o-one**

** the o-o-o-o-o-one**

** the o-o-o-o-o-one**

** The one that got away"**

_ "You have a son?" she repeated looking shocked._

_ "yeah." He nodded. She went over and sat across from him at the island in the middle of her kitchen._

_ "Why didn't you tell me? Why hide this letter from me. Who is Sarah?"_

_ "Sarah is his mom, she lives back in New York." He looked at his hands. "I didn't tell you, because i don't see him." _

_ "Why not?"_

_ "Because it was you or him, and i picked you." Her mouth dropped open._

_ "What! No, you don't have to choose. I would never make you choose!"_

_ "You didn't, Sarah contacted me and said i could move there and see him, or never see him, i picked staying."_

**"All this money can't buy me a time machine (Noooo)**

** Can't replace you with a million rings (Noooo)**

** I should've told you what you meant to me (whoa)**

** 'Cause not i pay the price"**

Beck smacked his head on the steering wheel before starting the ca up again and driving. He prayed she still lived in the same place. He pulled the letter she'd sent him a year before out of the glove box and looked at the address.

"Please still be there." He whispered over and over "please"

**"In another life**

** i would be your girl**

** We'd keep all our promises**

** be us against the world**

** In another life**

** i would make you stay**

** So i don't have to day **

** you were the one that got away**

** the one that got away**

** the o-o-o-o-o-one**

** the o-o-o-o-o-one**

** the o-o-o-o-o-one**

** The one that got away"**

_ "You can't pick me over your child!" She screamed several minutes later. Neither even remember how this had gone from a simple conversation to a full fledged war._

_ "I don't know him, I know you! I love you." He yelled back angrily._

_ "You could know him! You should want to know him. He's your son!" She had tears in her eyes._

_ "Why do you care! I picked you shouldn't you be happy?!"_

_ "Because i don't want you to be my dad okay! My dad picked the other women and left my mom alone. And i hated him for it. I don't want your son to hate you. and i don't want you to wake up one morning and hate me."_

_ "No, you don't have to worry about that." He shook his head and grabbed his keys. "You win. I'm done. I'll go to New York and play happy family with Sarah."_

_ "Thats not what i meant! I just don't want you to not have any ties with our son because of me." She tried to explain grabbing his arm, tears pouring down her face."Please don't leave me, I'll move, I'll say no to the record deal and move to New York with you, please,Beck."_

_ "No. I not gonna make you move across the country, for all i know she's lying about the baby, she probably thinks i'll get back with her. You can't give up your life. So I'm either staying with you or going to New York. Alone. You pick." Her heart broke, he couldn't be doing this, making her pick for him. She gulped and let go of his arm. He looked down at her shocked. "Fine, you know what, thank you. Know i know you never loved me." He went to open the door._

_ "Beck, no i do love you, i just can't keep you from your son." Cat chocked on her sobs._

_ "Whatever." He slammed the door as he left to his car._

**"In another life**

** i would make you stay**

** So i don't have to day **

** you were the one that got away**

** the one that got away"**

Looking Back on that day, Beck couldn't believe how much of an asshole he'd been. Turned out, Sarah had been lying, she was hoping he's send her child support checks, not come and try to be part of the imaginary childs life. Beck shook his head and got out of his care. He walked up to the red door and knocked on it.

"Beck?" Cat asked looking surprised. She smiled softly at him.

"I don't have to be." He breathed.

"Have to be what?"

"I don't have to be the one that got away."

* * *

**That ending was way cheesy, sorry. Anyway i know it sucked but i wanted to finally get this chapter out. Anyway, I'll update the next one soonish, i hope, in the mean time, does anyone have any requests? Let me know! Please review **


End file.
